


Hard to say if it’s real

by NicoSavage24



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A past relationship is mentioned, Charlynch one-shot with a twist, Don’t know what to call Becky and Seth, Dream Sequence, F/M, Waking Up To Reality, sorry to all the Charlynch shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: “...The dream she had won’t go away as it just made her want to find out, What if things were different? Was it really worth it? Did the stuff she did and she sacrificed and left behind in the past to get where she is now, did it work out in her favor?”





	Hard to say if it’s real

**Author's Note:**

> So, in recent events concerning Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins. I had a great, interesting way of blending reality with a dream in this short, one-shot event. Hopefully you will understand. Just to clarify so I don’t make the mistake like the last time. It’s a Charlynch-centered story that focuses on them at the start and towards the midpoint, but I added a twist where I added Seth in this fic at the end, so I hope you’ll understand. And I tried to add the tags to clarify my reasoning for making this one-shot. So I apologize for the Charlynch shippers out there, you might be taken aback once you read this. So I hope you enjoy!

Sounds of laughter convenes into the locker room. Charlotte is backed into the wall as Becky leans in with a victory kiss. 

“We finally did it, Charlie. We finally fucking did it! We’re the tag team champs, babe!” Becky releases her lips from Charlotte, revealing her sparkly eyes with happy tears. The dream of Becky and Charlotte finally becoming the Women’s Tag Team Champions is settling in. 

“First time Women’s Tag Team Champions definitely ring a bell. I always envisioned doing this with you. I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. I’m just glad we finally did it. You were amazing out there.” Charlotte looked at the title then looked at Becky, sharing a few glances with tears falling too. 

“Oh shut up, you were amazing, too. Fuck it, we were amazing out there. I’m sorry if I’m shedding tears like a crazy woman.” Becky wiped her tears then cupped Charlotte’s face.

“Your going to make me tear up too if you don’t quit.” Charlotte brushed lips with Becky’s own as they both smiled through their kiss.

“You know, I never thought we were ever going to be like this. After what happened to us in the past. All of the bullshit that has been said and done, I didn’t think this would happen, Char.” Becky backed away her kiss and took a step back as her smile dissipated. She knew it was not easy with her and Charlotte getting on good terms.

Becky can remember the fateful night at SummerSlam that changed everything for Becky and Charlotte. It’s still plays back in her mind and send chills all over her body. So, has Charlotte. Emotional scars turned into physical wounds over the span of their blood feud.

“Me neither. I guess we needed to be ourselves, that we needed our own spotlight and do our own thing. It’s been a long while, but it’s definitely worth it.” Charlotte tilted her head back on the locker. Still feeling the scars and the etched memories stuck in her head. She hoped to prevent her tears from coming out even more.

“I still can’t believe you took me back. After the bad stuff I said and done, I thought you never forgave me.” Becky grabbed Charlotte’s hand as she softly held, holding back anymore tears. She kissed deeply on the base of her palm.

“I thought you never would forgave me either. I just wish I brought it up back then, i said I would never apologize for who I am and what I earned, but the one thing I would apologize for is the mess that I put you through. I’m just happy it’s over us and dead for good, so we can finally move on.” Charlotte’s arms was tightly around Becky’s waist as she patted her orange hair. Charlotte was looking to not start tearing up again as she stared deep into Becky’s eyes.

“We both been dragged through hell and back. But now, all wounds have been healed, there are no burdens inside of us, and we get to be on the same side again, this time we can share the spotlight together like we both dreamed of.” Becky coughed out what’s inside of her voice and displayed her bright smile. She would clang the tag titles with Charlotte in complete and utter joy.

“Most importantly, we get to ride, travel, and do stuff together again.” Becky placed the title on her boulder shoulders and clapped her hands in a frenzy.

“You do realize, we’ve been doing that since we formed this team.” Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed as she lamented a smirk.

“I know Lass, it’s the adrenaline pumping through me throbbing veins. We are the Women’s Tag Team Champions of the world, baby!” Becky laughed as she was excited about the journey she and Charlotte was about to begin, now that they are the Women’s Tag Team Champions.

“You mean, undisputed Women’s Tag Team Champions.” Charlotte spoke in shade of the queen as she too placed the title on her shoulders.

“Ahh, I definitely remember.” Becky remembered Charlotte posted the picture of two at the hall of fame ceremony a few years ago with that same caption, which happened to be the inspiration of why they became a tag team in the first place.

“I love you, Becks.” Charlotte planted a kiss on Becky’s forehead 

“I love you too, Charlie.” Becky placed her head on Charlotte’s chest, extending her arms around her body.

It took a moment to bask in until Charlotte spoke up.

“Hey, Becks. Can I ask you something?” Charlotte wanted Becky’s attention as she plays her orange hair.

“Whatever you want, Charlie. What’s up?” Becky looked up to her, seeing closely the stars gazing inside her eyes.

“I need you do this for me.” Charlotte put both hands on her shoulders.

“Sure. What is it?” Becky put her hands on top of Charlotte’s while displaying a glaring smile.

“I need you to wake up.” Charlotte got close face to face towards Becky.

“What?” Becky lightly laughed, shaking her head in a playful manner.

“Just open your eyes.” Charlotte spoke softly.

“Open my What? Charlotte, What are you talking about?” Becky’s glaring smile deteriorated as her insides felt a chill inside. Matter of fact, a chilling feeling arises begin to spook Becky.

“Just open your eyes and wake up.” Charlotte repeated in her monotonous voice.

All of the sudden, the lights in the locker room began to dim pitch black and suddenly Becky notice the lights going out and in a quick fashion, Charlotte disappeared in front of her. 

“Charlotte!” Becky got up in a heap, panting heavily as she looked around the bedroom, filled with daylight. A light douse of sweat emerge in her forehead. 

Her sudden realization that it was nothing than a mere dream, a mere dream that happen to feel so real. A dream where she felt happy and complacent, that things were right with the world, but it was just a dream.

Becky grabbed her phone by the nightstand to check the time, the time displayed over a photo of her and Seth Rollins kissing backstage. Becky then glanced her eyes all over the room, seeing her Raw and Smackdown Women’s championship draped on the dresser, a kingslayer tee on the carpet floor. Becky then smell the aroma of a great breakfast cooking in the air.

“Well, good morning. I see the smell of eggs and bacon woke you up. You okay?” Seth walks in to give a kiss on Becky’s lips.

“Yeah, just a stupid nightmare.” Becky wipes the sleep out of her eyes, still hooked on that dream, she couldn’t tell him what was that dream, so she improvised a little lie.

“You sure?” Seth held onto Becky’s hand.

“I am positive. I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” Becky gave Seth an okay smile as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

“Okay, i got a hot plate with your name on it when your ready.” Seth smiles back with a kiss back, walking out the door.

Becky saw Seth head back downstairs to finish making breakfast. As soon as he was gone, her smile dissipated, she can’t seem to shake off the remnants of her dream. 

She was embarking on a new journey. Being at the top of both women’s divisions and being a double champion, possibly the hottest WWE superstar in decades, plus she had a new partner in her life. Life is going well in Becky Lynch’s world. But the dream she had won’t go away as it just made her want to find out, What if things were different? Was it really worth it? Did the stuff she did and she sacrificed to get where she is now, worked out in her favor? Who knows. 

As another day begins for Becky, she proceeds to move on like it was nothing, but her occurring dream stayed inside her mind.


End file.
